


Total Drama - Survivors

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [2]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Desert Island Fic, Gen, Hungry, Rubbing, Starvation, Stomach Ache, Stroking, growling stomach, patting, trapped on a desert island, tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All nineteen women from seasons one through four of the hit series Total Drama wake up to find themselves trapped on an island with nothing but salt water and sand to drink or eat. As the hours tick by, the already hungry girls are tormented by the visions of fruit just beyond their reach! Find out who put them there and why in this season of, "Total Drama Survivors!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Drama - Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of the hunger fics I did for a client. It was a lot of fun to work on. He mentioned possibly paying for at least one more chapter, so I suppose we'll see. 
> 
> For now, I hope you all enjoy this interesting piece.

“What the heck is going on here?” Everything was dark, but Bridgette had woken up with the feeling of sand under her fingers and she knew for certain she hadn’t passed out on a beach.

            “Where am I?” Sadie asked, looking around but seeing nothing. She felt something move underneath her and screamed.

            “Sadie? Is that you?” Katie called up to her best friend, who just happened to be lying on top of her. That, of course, was not a particularly comfortable situation.

            “Ugh, everything hurts.” That sound came from a touch further away. It came from Dakota, the every popular blond who loved nothing more than to get her photo taken.

            “Yeah!” Sadie called to Katie. “Where are you?”

            “Right here,” Katie said, trying to push her larger companion off. “And I can’t breath.”

            Suddenly, there were moans and whines and growls coming from all over the place. Then, someone found the source of the darkness, a large thick black sheet, and began to push and pull on the blinding material. All at once, the bright light of the sun struck the senses of nineteen women’s eyes. They all raised their hands to shield their eyes from the first beams and looked around. Quickly, they realized what company they were keeping.

            “Well, this is just great,” Gwen said, rubbing her eyes.

            “What are all of _you_ doing at _my_ daddy’s resort?” Courtney growled.

            Everyone started to talk over each other then. Questions about where they were, how they’d come to be there, and how they had been transported without anyone noticing began to block out everything else. It was a terrible ruckus.

            “Everyone,” Lashawna said calmly. “Calm down. I’m sure we can figure this out.” When no one responded to her, the sassy woman took in a deep breath and tried again. This time, she was a bit louder. “I said _quiet_ **!** ” Finally, everyone hushed. They all looked over at Lashawna with expectancy, annoyance, or fear. “Now, does _anyone_ know how we got here? Show of hands! No flapping your lips!” No one raised their hands. Some of the girls just shook their heads. “All right, does anyone know where we are?”

            A few people looked at Courtney, but now that she was looking around she realized she wasn’t still on her daddy’s island resort after all. She looked down and held her arm in shame and discomfort.

            “Well, okay then. Clearly, something is going on and we’ve all been brought to this weird tropical island for a reason. However, I think our best bet of figuring out what’s going on is to stay calm and stick together. So no one, and I repeat _no one_ , should venture off on… their…“ Lashawna watched as several of the members of her new group started to walk away. “Own.” She looked defeated.

            “Forget this! I’m not staying on some sissy island to wait and see what kind of freak brought us here,” Jo said sternly. She was heading towards the water down the beachfront to spy for any boats.

            “Yeah, and who made you queen of the beach anyway?” Heather barked.

            A fire started to burn in Lashawna’s eyes, and then something very unexpected happened.

            Her stomach growled loudly. Very loudly.

            “Oh, ugh… Ahem! Excuse me.” She blushed and patted the noisy thing, begging it to silence itself. “Sorry about that. Guess the old tank is empty.”

            Just then, the sound of rumbling echoed out from every other female’s body, including the ones who had started to walk away. It seemed everyone was quite hungry.

            “Does anyone know how long we’ve been here?” Bridgette spoke up finally. Her tummy was grumbling under her palm and it took several seconds of running her fingers over the surface before it finally settled. “I mean, I feel like it has been a while since I’ve eaten.”

            “I know just what you mean!” Beth was stroking her angry belly. “My tummy isn’t too happy right now. Usually it doesn’t get this fussy unless I skipped breakfast and ended up having a really late lunch.”        

            “Ugh!” Sierra whined loudly, her core was vibrating with on-again-off-again growls. She ran both of her hands over the soft dark flesh of her taught abdomen and wished she had something to eat. “My tummy is empty too. Oh, this just isn’t fair.” She looked around. “I’m so hungry. This doesn’t even make sense. I mean, sure, maybe this is all a little strange, but why are we all here?”

            “What do you mean?” Gwen asked.

            “I mean,” Sierra said, a sharpness in her tone. “If the Total Drama crew is getting back together, where are all the boys? Where’s my Cody?” At that moment, Sierra’s stomach began to talk to her. She looked down at her exposed abdomen with wide eyes. She was surprised that she could actually see her center shiver. “Oh, I’m so empty! My tummy is really hurting. It feels like I haven’t eaten in days.” She stroked her core and made a sad expression. “My poor tummy really hurts.” She stamped her foot. “This just isn’t right! There are no boys and I’m too hungry to even think straight!”

            Everyone looked around. It was definitely true; there wasn’t a single male in the area. That made all of the girls feel a bit singled out.

            Lindsay raised her hand. She was bouncing up and down eagerly as though she were still in grade school and dying to answer the teacher. The group around her stared and tried to figure out what she was up to.

            “What are you doing?” Heather asked. She sighed heavily as her old friend gave a response that should have been obvious.

            “I thought,” Lindsay started, looking very unsure of herself. “We had to ask Lashawna before we could speak.”

            Heather practically smacked herself in the forehead before her grumbling insides demanded her attention instead. She lowered her gaze to her belly and sighed. “Darn it, Lindsey. We’re not in grade school. Ugh! I’m too hungry to explain this to you right now!” Her stomach roared and she stroked it, whining as the hunger pains hit her. “My tummy is so empty and I don’t want to deal with any of you. I really need to eat something.” She licked her lips as she thought about some of her favorite foods. “Mmm, you guys don’t think there is any kind of chicken or shrimp buffet around here, do you? My upset tummy could really go for some seafood and chicken!”

            Everyone ignored Heather.

            Once again, Lindsay started to jump up and down, her hand raised high.

            “Just spit it out!” Eva said angrily. She didn’t want to deal with this bunch of morons again.

            Lindsay’s tummy growled loudly, making her grimace and hold her midsection tightly. She gave her belly a few good pets before speaking. “I’m really hungry.”

            “No, really!?” Eva wandered off, not wanting to be around any more dumb blonds.

            Lindsay made a rather upset expression.

            “You don’t have to be rude!” Her organs rumbled in defense of their owner. “Anyway,” she said, raising her nose high and taking in a deep breath. She started to pet her belly to calm it and then, the ditz continued. “I was just thinking. Maybe there are no boys here because the island doesn’t like boys.” Her stomach roared and she seemed to loose her place for a moment. “Boy, my tummy is really talkative. I guess I’m really really hungry too.” She looked down at her taught center and ran her hands over its surface lovingly. “Well, anyway!” She looked back up, very proud of her earlier statement, and started talking about how she visited a girls-only spa once and what that was like.

            “Agh!” A loud shriek rang out over by the sheet they’d all been covered with. Anne Maria was now the center of attention. “Where is it!? Where is it!? How am I going to survive!?” The woman was digging in the sand, sending everyone else up into a panic. Then, she let out a sigh of relief and pulled a can of hairspray from under a pile of sand and started to spray her hair. She kissed the can, causing many of the other women to grunt. “Mmmnmm! Mama’s so happy she found you, baby!”

            Katie, Sadie, Dawn, and Dakota’s bellies all rumbled above the others’ in that moment.

            “Owwie!” Sadie said miserably. She rubbed her thick flesh separating her outsides from her rumbling insides. “My tummy is making a lot of noise in there. I’m staring to think it is completely empty.”

            Katie looked at Sadie with sympathy and then had to start caressing her own midsection. “I know. Me too! My tummy is crying because it wants something good to eat. I’m so empty inside. I really wish I had something to eat. Anything to put in my achy rumbly tummy.”

            Dakota was looking around, trying to figure out why her usual entourage was no where to be seen. Realizing she was alone and seemingly paparazziless, she decided there would be no hard in giving her own grumbling stomach a few small strokes.

            “Shh,” Dakota told her belly quietly, trying not to gain any unwanted attention from the others. “You need to be quiet. You know better than this!”

            While everyone else did their thing and dealt with their pangs of hunger, Dawn had taken to meditating on one of the beaches many large boulders slightly away from the group. Something was definitely off and she felt she needed to concentrate to understand just what had happened to them all.

            “Uhm, guys?” Izzy was standing on a tall bolder to one side of the gathering. She looked very pleased about something. Also, she looked a bit cooked. Her hair was frizzy and she had small static sparks jumping between the strands. When very few people acknowledged her first attempts at communication, she screamed at the top of her lungs. “Hey! Guys! Guess what!”

            “What!?” A large handful of the other women screamed back at Izzy. None of them sounded pleased.

            Izzy giggled. “I found plenty of food for all of us to eat!”

            Zoey, who had been caressing her stomach and trying to be friendly to Sadie and Katie, who had been on the verge of tears, smiled thankfully and looked at the two best friends. “See? I told you there was food around here!” Zoey felt her tummy shudder as it hummed for attention. She stroked it. “I sure hope we can eat soon,” she said, looking down at her own stomach. “My tummy would like that, I think.”

            Sadie and Katie were sitting side by side on the beach rubbing their respective midsections. They smiled at one another at the mention of food.

“Did you hear that?” Sadie said joyfully. Her belly rumbled with excitement. “Food for our hungry tummies!”

            “Yeah!” Katie added, still stroking her own noisy and aching center. “That means we can fill up our angry tummies with something tasty! I can’t wait!”

            “Where!?” Courtney, who had been trying to block out the annoying ramblings of Staci on how one of her infinite family members discovered beaches and the ocean and identified what noises stomachs made, was more than eager to give her attention to something else. Admittedly, she was hungry as well. So, even listening to someone like _Izzy_ seemed reasonable since there was a promise of food.

            “It’s behind the giant lightning!” Izzy said, laughing as she did so. She twitched violently as another surge of electricity flowed through her. Then, she continued laughing as her stomach made a lot of noise inside of her chest. She gave her guts a few swift pats. “My tummy is super hungry, and when my tummy gets hungry my nose instantly starts to sniff out food. Funny thing was, when I was on my venture for something to fill my loud belly, I was struck by the giant eel in the sky.” She snorted and ran her left hand over her still actively protesting insides.

            At once, all of the eighteen other hungry women looked past their little group and noticed that the giant tropical forest they’d seen vaguely was in fact behind what appeared to be a thinly wired electric fence.

            “What the heck is that?” Anne Maria craned her neck back, trying to see where the top of the fence ended.

            “That’s a big fence,” Gwen pointed out.

            “And it is electrified,” Blaineley stated. She hadn’t involved herself much yet, but she’d noticed the “lightning” that Izzy had been referring to and pieced together why the girl looked half barbequed.

            A little down the way, a large red and yellow sign with a lightning bolt and the word “WARNING” could be seen clearly. The large sign gave off an obvious fact, but Blaineley helpfully pointed out both the sign and its meaning for the others.

            Gwen clutched her stomach. Something about seeing the fence standing between all of them and very visible food had made her insides turn. Not only that, but she had finally realized just how thirsty and hungry she was. Her abdomen and back ached from the stress of her clenching stomach. There was absolutely nothing in her body for her organs to digest or focus on. She could feel the bile and stomach acids in her body sloshing around vast empty spaces where at least the pizza she’d eaten before bed should have been.

            “Wow, I’m really empty in there.” Gwen ran her hand over her abdomen in slow, soothing circles. She shuddered. “Like, I’m three days of fasting kind of hungry. My tummy is super vacant. It hurts a lot.” She looked around. “Seriously, I think I was either cleaned out or I’ve been asleep for a while. I mean _a while_.” Her stomach growled again and she put more pressure using her palms. “I’m starving.” She looked down at her abdomen. “I really need some grub.”

            Lindsay, Lashawna, and Zoey all nodded towards Gwen. They were dealing with the same thing.

            Meanwhile, Jo, Eva, Lindsay, Courtney, Heather, and Sierra all walked over towards the giant fence. The two more butch females observed the wall close up. Courtney and Heather wanted a better look of the large berry bushes, coconut trees, pineapple trees, and banana trees that seemed to be just on the other side of the fence. All of the fruit looked so delicious. They rubbed their loud bellies and wondered whom they could trick to try and get some of the fruit for them.

            “Cody!?” Sierra screamed, shattering everyone else’s concentration. “Are you over there!? Can you hear me!?”

            “Would you shut up!” Jo screamed at Sierra. When the purple haired girl whimpered and crossed her arms, Jo rubbed the bridge of her nose with two of her fingers. “Because I didn’t get enough of these ingrates during that stupid show.”

            “I hear ya,” Eva said. Her stomach growled loudly and she punched it to quiet it. “I hate these idiots. I was looking forward to never having to see them again.” The hit she landed only seemed to have made her stomach hurt worse, but at least it was quieter. “I’m too hungry to have to deal with this kind of thing.”

            Jo scoffed and turned her attention back to the fence. She didn’t want to be anywhere near Eva any more than the rest of them. “Maybe we can find a way through,” she said absently.”

            “Nu-uh! Me and my perfect dew aren’t going anywhere near that thing!” Anne Maria said loudly in protest. “Not until someone turns it off! Do you know what electricity would do to my hair?”

            Maria and Zoey were talking with Gwen, Bridgette, and Beth about whether or not they should try finding a power switch to the fence or something.

            “Seriously though,” Gwen said. Her hand was resting on her stomach just above her midriff. “Something weird is going on here.”

            “I just hope that we can find some kind of shelter before the storm rolls in,” Beth said, spraying a bit of salivia as she spoke.

            “Storm?” Gwen asked, her eyes widening. “What do you mean storm?”

            Everyone looked to where the smaller female pointed. On the horizon out on the ocean, a large formation of dangerous looking storm clouds moved slowly in the direction of the stranded women’s island.

            “That’s just great,” Bridgette said sarcastically. Her belly rumbled and she petted it. “Just what me and my tummy needed, a tropical storm.” Her belly growled louder and she moaned a little alongside it. “I really hope we can find something to eat soon. My tummy really hurts and I’m starting to see double.”

            “Really?” Zoey waved her hand in front of Bridgette’s face and the blond went cross-eyed and started to sway. Then, a powerful nausea forced her to cover her mouth and look away. “Wow, I guess so.”

 

Eventually, the girls split off into three teams. Heather, Lindsay, Blaineley, Eva, and Sierra all ventured down the coastline to locate anything that could be used as shelter. Meanwhile, Lashawna, Jo, Anne Maria, Izzy, and Dakota all tried to find a way to get around, under, over, through, or past the barrier separating the group from the food. That left Beth, Sadie, Katie, Staci, Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, and Dawn to begin setting up the base.

            The third group tried catching fish, making a fire, and organizing rocks into two formations. Firstly, a large rock S. O. S.. Secondly, the base of a beach home. Eventually, group one returned with large hunks of driftwood, some seaweed, and a really big conk shell that Lindsay was convinced was a phone. The group made a very quant would-be shelter as far from the ocean as they could manage and waited for the hunting party to return.

            When group two returned, many of them had signs of violent electrocution. They reported that they could not get over the fence, under it, around it, or find a way to shut it off. They tried using sticks to grab things on the far side and that didn’t work either.

            Now, many hours later, starved and miserable, the nineteen girls huddled in their make shift hut as the storm inched closer and rain began to fall. Inside, the girls all moaned in a harmony of tired tummies and frustration. They all felt like hungry failures.

            A particularly deep grumble emerged from Izzy's bowels. The strange girl giggled a little manically then grunted in pain as she ran her fingers over her taught stomach. "Ooph! This really hurts! Ahaha! You know what? I'm getting super hungry. Like crazy freaky haven't eaten in days hungry in my tummy! Do you know what wild animals do when they get hungry?"

            "What?" Gwen asked testily. She caressed her bubbling belly slowly and tried not to let the other girl bother her, but it was hard when all she could think about was her own growing hunger.

            "The strong turn on the weak. Yup. They take out the sick and scrawny and munch and crunch until they're all full up! Cannibalism is nature's emergency snack supply you know." Another loud roar came from Izzy's belly and she clutched at it with both hands and rolled circles over her center to soothe it. "My tummy is so empty, it could use a little snack," she said, with her eyes wide and now taking in the others with an intensity that was a bit alarming.

            Staci petted her round belly and said eagerly, "You know my great great aunt on my third cousin's side invited the snack bar. It's true! Before her, people all had to get their snacks from--"

            Her words were cut off by Heather.

            "Would you please be quiet?! Some of us are starving over here and can't waste what precious energy we have left listening to you go on about your family! We don't care who invited snack bars or snacks or whatever! We only care about snacks if you have some for us to fill our tummies with. Okay? So, do you have any?"

            Staci shook her head slowly.

            "Fine. Then be quiet and Izzy? Ew." Heather tried to cross her arms over her chest, but her hands quickly flew back down to her belly when it decided to let out a fearsome protest. "This stinks! I'm so hungry! I'd even eat something high fat right now. My tummy just needs something in it." She stroked the skin of her belly carefully and sighed at the rumbling that occurred below. “My tummy is so empty I can see my ribs! Ugh! I just want something to eat. Just a little something.” She thought for a moment and then started to daydream. “Shrimp and garlic alfedo…” The young woman began salivating at once.

            "Hey, you can't knock it till you try it," Izzy responded. She shrugged and gave her rumbling belly a firm pat. When it growled up at her, she laughed so hard that she snorted. “Yeah, I’m really hungry.”

            "That is seriously twisted, Izzy," Courtney protested. Her belly let out a long and low wail and she sadly ran her palm in a circle over it until the noises settled to a weak gurgling. "Although, I am getting pretty hungry. If this keeps up much longer I may need to put something in my poor tummy. Maybe even something unorthodox." Her eyes flitted reflexively toward where Gwen rested and her gaze narrowed in irritation. Maybe eating someone wouldn't be so bad, she thought bitterly.

            Gwen felt Courtney’s eyes on her and glanced over. When she saw the look of contemplation in the other girl’s eyes, she growled and glared back. “Don’t even think about it, sister!”

            "I bet if Cody were here, he'd know what to do about the lack of food. Oh, my sweet Cody! I miss you so much!" Sierra cried and clutched at her locket with one hand and her belching belly with the other. She could hear her stomach’s rumbles even through her own vocal sounds. “Oh, this just isn’t right. I should be eating something delicious with Cody! He’d make sure this empty, achy tummy of mine had something good in it. He’d feed me something delicious and I would eat it right out of his smooth, perfect, manly hands. Oh! Cody! Please come and fill my heart and my tummy!”

            Lashawna couldn't contain her outrage. "Would you please stop talking about your man all the time?! It's sick! We're all starving here, including you, and all you can think about is having a guy around! Show some backbone girl!"

            "Yum, backbone," Izzy muttered. A bit of saliva began to trickle down her chin and she rubbed her belly eagerly with her palm as loud grumbles emerged from her core.

            "I agree with Lashawna!" Anne Marie piped up. "I’m so hungry and my tummy is so empty that I could eat a hotdog from one of those cheap New York stands and I still have enough dignity to not be obsessing over some guy. I am way too famished to keep listening to your dependent nonsense. My tummy is hissing and spitting like a dying car engine!" She rubbed tedious patterns over her stomach and moaned alongside it. "And what's worse? All this hunger and bad weather is going to take a serious toll on my perfect looks! I cannot lose the luscious curve of my hips. Do you hear me? I can't!"

            "Wait, starving is bad for your appearance?" Dakota's eyes went wide as if she'd never heard of this before. She petted her belly defensively and it garbled with need beneath her touch. "My tummy is really hungry! That could hurt my looks? I-I thought a little bit of fasting was good for you?" She looked around in a panic. “My tummy hurts! Am I ugly? Why didn’t anyone tell me about this?”

            "Yeah," Gwen said with a wicked little smirk. "Too much longer and you'll look like a skeleton in a blond wig."

            Dakota let out a high-pitched scream of terror that was matched only by the high-pitched whine of hunger that Sadie's stomach let out.

            "Oh, your poor tummbly-wumbly," Katie said to Sadie's stomach as she rubbed tenderly back and forth over the groaning surface. "You must be so hungry!" It whined up at her. “Yup, poor tummy! You’re so lonely and empty in there. I’m sorry.”

            "Not nearly as hungry as your poor empty tummy, Katie," Sadie said sympathetically as she rubbed her friend's belly as well. They sat side-by-side, caressing the burbling bellies of each other and cooing soothing words of sympathy as they did so.

            "Thanks for rubbing my grumbling noisy tummy, Sadie," Katie said.

            "What are friends for?" Sadie said with a weak smile.

            "You all make me sick!" Jo snapped suddenly. "All this talk of cannibalism and vanity and these gross displays of self-pity! Toughen up already! We've survived worse than this."

            "Hey, I am tough!" Heather protested. The other girls all spared her glances of disbelief. "What? I am!"

            "You're about as tough as your empty, squishy tummy," Jo mocked.

            "Oh, like you're one to talk! You are just as hungry as everyone else!" Heather shouted and pointed accusingly at the burlier girl. “And what about that metabolism of yours hmm, Jo? That'll be kicking in pretty soon I'd think.”

            "I'm fine," Jo said, but as she did so a deep groaning emerged from her center. She covered her stomach in embarrassment and tried to shush it with a few quick pats. Heather gave her an "I told you so" look. "Fine," Jo growled, "I'm hungry, but I don't have to be a pansy about it like all of you!"

            Then a fight erupted as the tensions between the girls exploded. A flurry of voices and growling bellies filled the air as they argued until the pain and need in their stomachs became too much to handle.

            “Ugh! My tummy is way too empty to deal with all this fighting.” Blaineley ran her long fingers over the surface of her sheltered belly. “It hurts so much. I really feel like I haven’t eaten in days.”

            The other girls all nodded in agreement and then decided not to fight. After a long day of fussing, the women all fell asleep to the sound of their aching organs and the rain outside their makeshift home.

 

Heather had been dreaming about having a full head of long luxurious hair all her own and scarfing down pounds of cheeseburgers and lobster. The people around her in the dream all complimented her amazing ability to eat and eat and never gain a pound. She laughed and continued to eat as the crowd and praise got louder and louder.

Louder and louder.

Louder and…

            The sound of applause quickly turned into a rushed and horrifying sound that jolted Heather awake. She looked around and remembered she was trapped on an island. The storm outside had become worst and Jo, Eva, Lashawna, Gwen, and Sierra were all trying to keep the walls of the small shack from caving in.

            In all of this, Heather could only feel bad for herself.

            “How is this fair?” she asked her stomach. She looked down at her belly and whined. “Why did I have to get stuck on this stupid island? Why does this always happen to me?” Her stomach rumbled and then roared up at her. She stared at the surface of her stomach as it quivered and shook. She stroked the surface shielding the angry organs and cried. “My tummy is so empty. Someone, please, just make this all end. Please!” She rolled both of her hands over the surface of her belly. “I’ll do anything! Someone, just please feed me. I’m so hungry! My tummy hurts. It hurts so much.”

            Eventually, the storm finally relaxed and so too did the girls. However, even as the sun rose high in the sky, there was very little hope for any of the women. As the morning turned to afternoon, all nineteen women were feeling the effects of hunger. Of course, Heather had been one of the most vocal about her problems.

            "I can't take this any more," Heather moped. She ran her thin digits over her perfectly flat tummy and could see and feel it bouncing and belching under her palm. She ran her fingers around and around her belly button to calm the noises from within, but they couldn't be tamed. "I need something to eat. My tummy is going to collapse if it doesn't get some sustenance and I'm talking _soon_."

            "We're all really empty," Gwen griped. "In fact, I think my stomach is trying to turn inside out. It's certainly flopping enough." She rubbed her belly and sighed as it continued to gurgle with dismay.

            "I'm so hungry! It feels like tummy is going to escape into the woods just to find food!" Katie whined as she caressed Sadie's groaning stomach.

            "Well, mine feels like it's going to turn on my other organs and try to go cannibal like Izzy!" Sadie said in despair as she rubbed Katie's babbling belly. “But,” she confessed. “I would give you some food for your poor tummy if I had any,” Sadie said, trying to be supportive.

            “Thank you, Sadie. I’d feed your tummy too.” Katie leaned on her best friend and tried not to cry. Then, thoughtfully, Katie asked, "Can a tummy eat other stuff?"

            Sadie shrugged. "Mine is going to try, for sure."

            "This is the worst week of my life and that's saying something," Courtney complained as she stroked her trim tbelly. Noisy cries for attention seeped out of her abdomen and through her fingers and reminded her even more of her deep hunger. "My tummy is dying for food. I wish I had some power bars or...something...anything!"

            “Something is shifting in the world’s aura,” Dawn warned the others.

            They looked at her with confusion, but just then, the girls felt the ground tremble. At first, they thought is might be the collective force of their rumbling guts, but they realized that wasn’t the case as the structure they had worked hard to build and protect crumbled to the ground in the form of rumble. Coughing and choking on the debris and upturned sand, the girls all moved from the wreckage and back into the hot sun.

            “There!” Dawn cried out. She pointed to a large gate in the fence that had presumably risen out from under the sand. Next to either side of the gate doors were two silver trunks. Dawn flinched back. “Those are filled with dark energy. We should stay away from them.” Her tummy moaned and she gave it several sympathetic strokes. “Even though our tummies are empty, we mustn’t be tricked.”

            “What the heck are you talking about?” Lashawna raised an eyebrow at the strange, frail little girl. “What?” She suddenly looked at the newly risen objects hopefully. “You think we can go eat now!?” Her tongue wet her lips as she began to salivate to the thought of food. “Let me at it! I’m starving!”

            Lashawna wasn’t the only girl with the idea. Many of them had bull rushed the fence and tried to force the gate and the large chests open. However, they were met with no success and swift shock from the electrified metal.

            “Hey guys, look at that!” Bridgette pointed up towards a large speaker that had risen from the sands along with the other new objects.

            “What do you think it is?” Sierra asked, holding onto Zoey with a look of fear distorting her face.

            “Looks like a speaker,” Gwen said. “Like on of those big one’s in a night club or something.” Her belly rumbled and whined up at her. She sighed sadly and stroked it. “Yeah,” she said to her upset stomach. “I wish it were something to eat instead too.”

            “Who are you and what do you want!?” Izzy screamed at the speaker. She arched her back like an angry cat and started hissing and clawing at the thing.

            “Girl, would you _please_ not be so crazy right now?” Lashawna walked up near another speaker on the opposite side of the gate. “It can’t hear you, genius.”

            “Actually,” the speaker said. “I can hear you all quite clearly.”

            The male voice that emitted from both speakers caused a panic in the group of women. Despite the very nature of the machines, no one had expected to hear someone actually talk through the devices. Izzy, who had started clawing at the film over one of the speakers, jumped up like a startled cartoon kitty with her claws bared and screamed. Then, she landed on her back as if the shock had caused her to pass out. Everyone just ignored her though.

            “Hello?” Lindsay walked up, holding her hurting and noisy tummy. It purred while she stroked it tenderly with on hand. The other was raised defensively, waving at the sound box shyly. “Mr. Speaker? My name is Lindsay. It’s nice to meet you. I was just wondering…” She winced as her aching core let out a much louder grumble. “Could we maybe have some of the fruit on your trees? We’re really hungry and our tummies are really sore.” She pushed her center out, towards the speaker so it could hear the organ’s noises more clearly. It roared and the surface of her tight core shivered. “See? My tummy is really empty. It won’t stop crying!”

            “I know who you are, Lindsay,” the voice from the speaker said. Then he chuckled briefly. “I know who all of you here. It is why I brought you to my island.” Everyone looked to one another. There was a generally concerned expression and atmosphere that surrounded each girl. “Now, now. You shouldn’t look so concerned.” Now they all looked startled. “You all did very well for the first test. I wanted to reward you for all of your hard work.”

            The cases by the gate steamed as the cracked open and then the lids pulled back off of them entirely. Inside, there were open metal collars with each girl’s name engraved into the device. He explained how any girl who put their collar on would be granted access into the next section of the island, where they would be allowed to feast.

            “Yay! Food!” Lindsay started to clap and walk over towards the crate, but she was stopped by Lashawna. “Hey! But- tummy!”

            “You should let her go, Lashawna. The poor dear just wants to eat.” The voice was somewhat mocking in tone. “I promise, any one of you who puts on their collar like a good girl and asks politely will get to eat.”

            “Why are you doing this?” Gwen asked. “What’s the point to all of this?”

            The man laughed and began his explanation. “You have all been through so much worse before. Just, consider this another adventure towards a million dollars. Only, in this case the prize is your freedom and your trials will be to entertain me, not the nation.”

            "Oh no! I don't care who you think you are! Lashawna and her tummy don't grovel for anybody! Especially not some rich, psycho little fan boy. You can not keep us here!" Lashawna shouted rebelliously. Her hungry belly gurgled weakly and she patted it, trying to keep her demeanor strong. She whined to herself, “Not that having something to eat wouldn’t be nice. Ugh, so empty. It hurts so much to be this hungry.”

            The young man smiled wickedly; Lashawna could hear it in his voice and it creeped her out. "No one knows where you are and no one will ever find you. You can call me any names you like, but know that only good girls get rewards. If you hope to survive you'll have to play by my rules from now on." He laughed roughly then as if he didn't care either way if Lashawna played along or not. "That is, if you want to eat."

            "Well, we'll find food our own way. We don't need--Hey! What are you guys doing?!" Lashawna watched as Heather, Dakota, Anne Maria, and Blainley all rushed over and began to adorn the collars. "Have you all gone crazy?!"

            "My tummy is going to die. It needs food, like, yesterday. I don't mind swallowing my pride for the chance to swallow some food," Heather said as if this was the most logical choice in the world. She rubbed a circle over her thinned tummy and grumbled longingly beneath her touch. "I’ve done worse! My empty tummy doesn't want to be hungry anymore!"

            “Me too!” Dakota said, locking the collar with her name on it around her throat. “Me and my tummy have suffered enough!” She looked over at the speaker and batted her eyelashes at it, as though the speaker itself were the man. “Please, oh please, mister strange host man with an incredibly attractive voice. Feed me! My tummy needs food.” It growled and she stroked it, making a pathetic expression as she did so. She fell to her knees and begged in the sand. “Please feed me! Fill my tummy up!”

            “Everyone who behaves themselves will get to eat. Though, it doesn’t sound like many of you are actually hungry?” He sounded disappointed. “What’s the matter? Don’t any of you want to try a bite of one of my islands famous, fresh, mouth-watering, juicy bananas? What about one of my ripened coconuts? Or a handful of fresh wild berries from one of my berry bushed? They’re very plump and the juice just squirts down your throat when you bite into one. Don’t any of you want to try my fruit?”

            Lashawna’s stomach roared at them detailed mention of food. She shivered and whined alongside her belly. She stroked it and whispered to it, “I know you’re hungry, but there isn’t anything we can do. I can’t just bow down to a freak like that, not even for some fruit.” It moaned up at her again. She ran her heated palms over the surface of her abdomen and moaned. “Darn it. This just isn’t fair.” She looked up and saw a group of the girls pleading for sustenance and bit her lower lip. “I’m really empty inside too. Oh, my tummy needs something good to eat.” She looked down and contemplated giving in for the sake of her stomach, but then she shook her head and snapped herself out of it. “No! No matter what he says, we don’t even know if he’ll actually feed us or not!”

            “Well, it looks like at least Heather, Courtney, and Dokata are getting something to eat soon.” The male’s voice taunted the other women.

            “Please! Feed me too!” Lindsay begged. She stroked her grumbling tummy.

            “I’m so hungry. Please, can I have some too?” Bridgette broke down and joined the others. One hand continuously patted her aching, burbling center as she pleaded alongside the others.

            “What about me?” Heather barked. “Please! I want something to eat too! I’m starving!” The girl rocked forward, running her hands back and forth over the surface of her noisy center. “I want to eat! My tummy needs food! It’s so empty!”

            “Feed me!”

            “Feed me!”

            “Feed us!”

            Lashawna’s jaw dropped as everyone except her, Dawn, and Jo rushed to plead for nourishment. She was about to say something sassy, when even Dawn moved over and regretfully placed the collar on her neck.

            “Girl, what are you doing?” Lashawna threw down her arms in disbelief. “I thought you said we couldn’t trust this guy.”

            “No,” Dawn corrected. “I said he was a bad man and there was a lot of negative energy around him and this island. But-“ She wined as her belly roared and shifted under her fingertips. She rotated her fingers to sooth the surface. “I’m so hungry and my tummy is so empty. If I don’t eat soon, I know I won’t make it. I’m sorry, Lashawna, but I need to fill my tummy. Please understand.” With that, Dawn joined the others.

            "You sicken me, well it looks like it's just you and me, Jo. Jo?" Lashawna turned to where Jo had been and then looked back to the collars and saw the other girl was now equipping a collar too. "Jo! I thought you were better than this? Where's your dignity?"

            Jo looked guiltily toward Lashawna. Her stomach let out a low hum of sorrow and she stroked it with her palm. Tears began to form in her eyes and she shouted, "I just can't be hungry anymore! I’m completely empty in here. I need food! My tummy is giving up on me. I won't give up on it!” She clamped the collar around her neck. “Sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do."

            Lashawna swallowed down a lump in her throat that had formed. She imagined it almost tasted like food. She was so hungry it felt as though her insides were twisting up. She looked over to the trees beyond the fence and felt her mouth begin to water. The plump fruit on the branches looked amazing.

 _I am really hungry, my tummy just wants a little snack maybe I could just give in a little_ , she thought.

            "No! No way!" she yelled out loud, trying to keep control of herself. She ran a particularly shaky hand over her stomach and tried to convince herself mentally that she didn't need food. "It's okay tummy. You don't need that. You don't want it. You just think you're empty. It’s not that bad." She patted her belly lovingly, a slightly crazed look in her eyes. “It is all going to be okay.”

            Then it happened. She smelled something delicious on the wind and her stomach clutched in agony for the familiar scent.

_Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff._

            "Is...is that..." she mumbled weakly. Her belly was rumbling more fiercely than it had in the entire time she’d be stranded on that island. She rubbed it absently with one hand as her nose continued to engulf the fragrance.

            "Smell something you like?” The male’s voice asked teasingly. “Oh! Didn't I mention? I have a lot of surprises waiting for my good girls."

            "Chicken...? You've got...?" Lashawna moved her hand up and down over her belly as it moaned and squelched. She felt all her resolve melt away at the promise of one of her favorite foods. "Chicken!? Forget this!" All her pride forgotten, she rushed over and threw on her specialized collar.

            The man chuckled to himself, rejoicing in his victory as all nineteen women behaved according to plan.

            Lashawna fell to her knees and began to beg with one hand petting her noisy belly and the other hand reaching out to the man in agony.

            "Please feed me! I'm so empty! My tummy wants chicken! Feed me biscuits and turkey sandwiches! I want everything you've got! I want to stuff my belly full of treats! Please! I'll be good! I'll be on my best freaking behavior! Just give me some of that finger-lickin' chicken!"

            The man laughed and admired his nineteen captives from cameras the women couldn’t see. They were all groveling now, some on their hand and knees while others hovered near the gate. They weren’t dumb enough to touch it, but they were all very eager to please.

            “I need to eat! Please, I’ll do anything. I just need something inside of me before my tummy collapses!” Bridgette yelled. “Just a nimble of one of the leaves, maybe? I’ll be a good girl! Please just feed my tummy and me!” Her hand moved tenderly over her growling insides. She whined and leaned back to show her taught belly to the host. “Look at it. It’s shivering because it is so empty. It hurts. Please let me have something to eat. Please?”

            “Open up the gate and let me eat!” Courtney demanded. However, unlike her usual demands, this one sounded much more pathetic, desperate, like she was really trying to ask politely. “Plea---se!?” She called. “I can’t take this any longer!” Her stomach roared. No matter how many small circles she ran over the surface of her core, the sounds would not weaken.

            “I want to eat too.” Lindsay cried. She rubbed her aching tummy and sighed. “I really just wish I had a bowel of ice cream or something. It’s be nice.” All in all, she seemed disappointed. “I don’t suppose there is any ice cream though.” Suddenly, she became very excited. “Or _is_ there!? Do you have ice cream!?”

            “I have much more than that,” the man admitted. “Though, it seems that none of you are properly admiring what’s right in front of you. I’m a bit disappointed.” He was teasing them, but the taunt worked. They changed their statements to fit what they thought their host wanted.

            “Oh, well of course what we all want is a small taste of those delicious looking fruits over there.” Gwen’s stomach rumbles and roared beneath her hands. She passed her fingers over her belly and tried not to cry as she stared at the food that was so close and yet so very far. “I wouldn’t want anything more than just a bite of one of you plumb, juicy-looking…” She took in a deep breath through her nose and engulfed the scene. “…amazing-smelling pineapples.” She was visibly drooling now.

            “Look! My nose is telling me you have some chicken! Now, I know chicken when I smell it and I know you have some over there.” Lashawna’s head turned side to side as she tried to find the source of the delicious smell. “So what do I have to do to get some of that tender meat in my tummy? You know I was just playing earlier, right? I think this island is really nice. I was just ranting ‘cause my tummy was yelling at me. No hard feelings, right?”

            Lashawna waited several moments before she continued. He hadn’t responded as she had hoped. Nervously, she showed her tummy, pushing it forward, and made a desperate expression. Her stomach grumbled, low at first. Then, the noise grew so powerful her abdomen starting shivering in small waves. It was clear the hunger pangs were painful and difficult to deal with by the look on her face. She stroked her aching center and whined.

            “Please, take mercy on me! I’m a big girl. Big girls don’t just happen, you know? We love food and we need to eat. I need to eat! My tummy is growling and bubling like I’ve never felt before. Won’t you just turn off this fence? Please? Just let me have a little bit of that chicken I smell? Heck! Just an apple or coconut or something? Please? Please? I’m so empty inside! I can feel my insides squishing together. It’s so bad. Please let me have something to feed my tummy.”

            “I can’t take it anymore! Aghhh!” Izzy, who had been in the back of the group seemingly unconscious, leapt up and started to climb the electric fence. Her hair stood on end and the others could smell her getting fried as she climbed. “I’m hungry! I want food! You can’t keep the food away from me! My tummy needs to be filled! _Now_!”

            As the girl climbed, some of the women watched her, curious if she could actually make it over the fence with shear willpower alone. The others didn’t care and just wanted to appease the man behind the speakers so that he’d let them inside without all the extra suffering.

            Anne Maria was groveling at the foot of the gate saying hoe badly her belly hurt while rubbing it. Through the grumbling of her gut, she pleaded for nutrition before her perfect looks started to fade.

            “I’m starving out here! You wouldn’t really let a beautiful girl like me just wither and die out here, right?” She laughed a bit manically. “Of course not! You’re a gentleman! You wouldn’t let me starve. You’re- You’ll let me in right?” She held her hands against her sore core and continued to beg.

            Meanwhile, Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Eva had all begun work on a sand castle that looked like a pizza and Sierra has started to cry loudly about how badly her stomach hurt. Jo had started hitting Staci, and Heather was trying to talk Gwen into kissing her because, “Fanboys love that kind of thing. He’ll feed us for sure!”

            Lashawna’s stomach growled again, overpowering all of the other girls’ stomachs’ sounds. She seemed to vibrate as it did so, and then she patted the beast back into loose submission.

            “Oh, please let me in. I’m going to disappear here. My tummy is going to become a black hole and swallow me up.” Lashawna showed her belly, lifting up her shirt to show off its rather taught form. She had strong dips in her curves from not eating for so long. Her organs called out through the flesh again and she shuddered and pulled her shirt back down. “I’m empty, so very empty. I just want a bite. No, a lick! Please, just something!”

            She waited, but a response didn’t come. The only sound aside from her stomach that she heard was the sound of Izzy’s screams as the electrical shocks became too much for her and she was shot off the fence and back towards the sandy earth below.

            “Alright, you have all been very good girls and I can see that you really are as hungry as you say you are. So, all you have to do when I let you in is eat to your hearts content and be grateful for the food I’m allowing you to eat.”

            At once, all of the women jumped to their feed and started nodding and verbalizing their agreements to behave.

            “Of course! I’ll be very thankful. I just need something in my tummy. There’s something else in there eating away at my organs. I can feel it! I need something else in my tummy for the little things to eat before I become dinner instead!” Admittedly, Heather wasn’t really all there anymore. Her belly grumbled and whined and she patted out the gurgling lumps using her palms. “I’m really hungry. Please, let us in. I promise to thank you for every bite! Every last juicy bite!”

            Everyone else agreed to do similarly too. So, being a man of his word, he allowed the girls into his garden. The electric hum of the fence finally died and then there was a loud _CLICK_ of the door unlocking. The doors finally opened and the girls rushed inside and began searching for the nearest things they could justify shoving in their mouths.

            Just as their lips and teeth came down onto the surface of the fruit, a powerful electroshock rang through the collars and zapped each and every one of them.

            “Now, now. What sort of manners are those? No. This just won’t do. I knew you couldn’t handle yourselves gracefully. And so, you all loose the first challenge. Therefore, no one gets to eat!”

            “Ha! You can’t stop us! We already have the food!” Heather barked, feeling quite triumphant. She shoved the handful of berries she had collected into her mouth and bit down. She expected delicious moist eatables. Instead, she found her teeth crunching and scraping over what seemed to be marbles. “Oww!” She screamed and spat the little red and purple beads out onto the ground. “Hey! What is this!?”

            Her tummy roared in protest and she glared up at the trees. She stroked her belly as her mouth dropped open. Others had tried to bite into their fruits as well, but everything in the area appeared to be hyper-realistic fakes! None of the food was real!

            “You can’t do this! You promised-!” Heather, along with several other girls, began to cry. Her tears were mixed with anger. She clutched her tummy and rolled onto her side on the ground. “This isn’t fair. I’m so hungry. My tummy is so empty. How could you be so cruel?”

            “You mean to tell me there isn’t any chicken!?” Lashawna fell to her rump. She was sitting on the edge of a fountain, looking completely dead eyed. “But- I could- smell it.”

            “This was a test, and you all failed. You may have some water, but that is all. You’ll just have to try harder to please me next time.”

            The girls all looked at each other with wide eyes. They bellies rumbled and they all shared the same fear. The words “next time” meant that their venture trough starvation wasn’t over yet.

            Rubbing her tummy with one hand, Gwen tried to remain reasonable. “What do we have to do? We promised to be good, and we will. We didn’t mean any disrespect. We’re just so empty inside.”

            “Y-yeah!” The others began to nod their heads.

            “Please, we really need to eat something.” Bridgette’s hand caressed her already sinking abdomen. “Our bodies can’t take much more of this. We’re so hungry. We’re-“ she swallowed thickly. “We’re sorry. Please, just tell us what to do.”

            There was a satisfaction in the man’s voice when he spoke up.

            “Drink and don’t die. The first test was to see if you could all work together as a single group and then be thankful for what fortunes you get. You passed the first part but not the second. You’re women, not wild animals. Tsk. Tsk.” There was a dark amusement in his tone that told them all he was secretly enjoying all of this though. “Round two is simple. If you want to bite into some _real_ food, you’ll need to work together to make you apologetic offerings to me.”

            They all looked around at each other, confused.

            “You’re in a giant fake garden! Figure something out.”

            With that, the man cut off communication with the women. They were all left to ponder what sort of apology or offering the man could want. They each drank from the fresh water fountain to keep themselves hydrated, but after the satisfaction of quenching a dire thirst passed, they were left with an even emptier hollow inside. They’re now washed tummies were awake and with nothing to digest. They moaned and groaned, rumbled and growled helplessly in their hosts. Each girl stroked her stomach in her own way and whined desperately. They felt defeated.

            “Come on, girls!” Lashawna, sick of all the bellyaching her and the other eighteen girls were doing, finally spoke up. “We’ve dealt with way worse than this! You wanna _eat_ , don’t you!?” Her words inspired some uplifted gazes. “If we wanna eat, then we’re going to have to work together! Now, I’m not a starver. I’m a survivor!”

            The other girls, despite their hurting organs, all started to cheer.

            “We’re survivors!”

            Lashawna has managed to get all everyone out of their slump. Now, it was a matter of ignoring how hungry she was and finding a way to satisfy their host and getting to that golden-skinned poultry of her dreams.

            “For food!” She screamed.

            “For food!” They cheered!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Total Drama Survivors! 
> 
> Remember to eat well and keep your body full of water and delicious nutrition!  
> See you next time!


End file.
